You Look So Good in Love
by The Wheatmeister
Summary: Speculation on 'Lifeline,' Mic observes Mac and Harm at the engagement party.


Title: You Look So Good in Love  
Author: Stephanie  
Spoilers: If you're the one person who hasn't heard and doesn't want to hear about what's going to happen in Lifeline, stop reading right now.  
Summary: Mic looks outside to see Harm and Mac talking. His thoughts.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: JAG belongs to David Bellisario and the song belongs to the incomparable and incredibly handsome George Strait.  
Feedback: Please...It makes me feel good...  
****************************************************************************  
Oh how you sparkle, and oh how you shine.   
That flush on your cheeks is more than the wine.   
And he must do something that I didn't do.   
Whatever he's doing, it looks good on you.   
****************************************************************************  
1930 EST  
Admiral Chegwidden's House  
McLean, VA  
  
Her eyes lit up when he walked in. She rushed from my side to say hello. I know she had doubts that he would be here, and his presence, his acceptance, means so much for her. I'd like to believe that they're only friends. But I know it's not true. She loves him. Oh, I know she loves me too, but there really isn't much room left for me in her heart because he holds so much of it. She throws her head back and laughs at a joke he's just told. I wish I made her laugh like that. Lately, the only thing I do is upset or aggravate her. I watch him walk out to the patio. She converses with Bud and Harriet for awhile, then heads outside to join him. I nonchalantly make my way closer to the window to see them side by side, leaning against the railing.  
****************************************************************************  
You look so good in love.   
You want him, that's easy to see.   
You look so good in love.   
And I wish you still wanted me.   
****************************************************************************  
I watch them for almost an hour as they stand outside and talk. I can't hear what's being said, but it appears that they're reminiscing. I can't compete with that. They have five years of friendship. We have six months of being half a world away from each other, and six months of being in the same town but never on the same page. He said something to make her blush. She's so beautiful. She's so incredible and she doesn't know it, and that makes it so much sexier. But her smile comes easier with him. There was a time I thought I could eventually be the one to make her smile like that. Maybe I still can, but not in Washington. Not in the States. But I can't just make her move back to Australia with me, can I?  
****************************************************************************  
He must have stolen some stars from the sky,   
And gave them to you to wear in your eyes.   
I had my chances, but I set you free.   
And now I wonder why I couldn't see.   
****************************************************************************  
Maybe a change of scenery would be good for her. I'd like to go back on active duty. I miss my family. But she would probably resent me forever if I forced her to move down under with me. She's see right through me. I'm kind of surprised she hasn't yet. I've been pushing this wedding so hard in the hopes of making her forget him. But somehow, I don't think us getting married will do much to change the bond between them. I realize the past year or so, their relationship has been strained, but there's no denying the connection. It's funny. I can say that, but I can't let go of the hopes that we might have a chance.  
****************************************************************************  
You look so good in love.   
You want him, that's easy to see.   
You look so good in love.   
And I wish you still wanted me.   
****************************************************************************  
My fiancée just kissed her best friend. I'm not angry about it. That surprises even me. I'll admit that I tend to be the jealous type, but I don't really feel like going outside and kicking his six. Maybe because I know it would do more harm than good, if you'll pardon the pun. The look in her eyes...those beautiful brown eyes. It's a mixture of passion and sadness, like she wants something she can't have. Him. I know that's what she wants, what they both want. And for the life of me, I don't know why they can't see it. Everyone else does. Even Bud. I know he's my best man, but he'll always be Harm's friend first. He walks away from her, but she stops him. I see her lips move and his only answer is a sad smile. Oh, to be a fly on the wall, as it were.  
****************************************************************************  
Darling I've wasted a lot of years not seeing the real you,   
But tonight your beauty is shining through.   
And I never took the time to let you know,   
So before he takes you away please let me say.   
****************************************************************************  
I know, in my heart, that I should call off the wedding. But my pride is stopping me. I hate losing, especially to him. And what of the invitations, the tuxedoes that have already been rented, the dresses, the reception, the church. It's all been taken care of already. So I suppose I'll go on hoping that she grows to love me. Maybe it will happen one day. It's funny, I'm everything she wants. A family, kids, stability, affection. But at the same time, I'm nothing that she wants. Dress whites, gold wings, 2 DFCs. I'm only a substitute until one or both of them sees the light. So until then, here's to happily...well, not ever after. Until the end. And it will all come to an end, Sarah and I. But Sarah and Harm, they will go on until eternity.  
****************************************************************************  
You look so good in love.   
You want him, that's easy to see.   
You look so good in love.   
And I wish you still wanted me.  



End file.
